Namesakes
by Fey Halfkin
Summary: /Rushwater/ With age comes wisdom - or does it? This and other small mysteries of life between the generations can create a new friendship. written in collabortion with Beth Kita in Jan '05


The quiet stirrings before the tribe came alive at true night made for a perfect time for the family to merely enjoy each other's presence. So the huntress, taking her time, got ready for tonight by being the last to emerge from sleeping furs, and getting dressed while the rest of them were already awake and busy. Her lifemate was taking this time to check his arrows even as his two sons occupied a side by the door.

"I don't like it," Dirk muttered almost to herself as she finished dressing for the night. Hands went to braid long black hair as she continued complained aloud, not expecting any response from family.

"Wolfstrider is the only elf to den with Halfkin and the wolves," Dirk continued. "Not even Snowbird did that."

At this Lionheart raised a golden-brown eyebrow from across the tree den. His hands continued working the leather strips. One knee was being used by his cub-brother to lean over, who seemed to love watching the movements, while Lionheart leaned against the wall. Though his answer came out flippant, he looked up from the old slingshot he was trying to put back together for his younger brother.

"Birds and wolves don't seem to live close to one another," he pointed out. "That tends to end badly for the bird. Why is this getting under your skin?"

Dirk shifted to better look at him without losing the braiding pattern. "I just don't. Wolfstrider is still injured, and I haven't seen Halfkin except at the last hunt in the last hand of days, that's why." With one braid complete she started the second one on the other side of her head.

"Do you think they're fighting?" Lionheart asked with a doubting tone. There had to be some other explanation, though the tribe did seem to be going through some rough times, relationship wise. Dirk and Surefire had a well-worn debate about Wolfstrider and Halfkin being friends or lovemates. That might have been why Father was silent about the topic at the moment; perhaps he didn't feel like encouraging her.

Dirk shook her head despite her braiding. "No, Wolfstrider's been a little worried about him too."

She gave a sigh and frustrated snort as deft hands connected the two braids behind her head. "And I'm off to see Dreamberry tonight. Not that Halfkin can't disappear if he wanted too, but the wolves tend to join him, so he shouldn't be impossible to find."

Lionheart let the slingshot fall into a pile of leather strips as he gently lifted his half-brother off his lap, stood up and shrugged. "I'm not doing much; and Boldscout will have more fun putting that together by himself." He tossed a quick smile at his little brother with a teasing glint in his eye. "I could go see what's going on. And report back to you, of course."

A thanking grin was his answer. Dirk leaned over to give a one-arm hug to Lionheart as she boasted a teasing, "See, he got my smarts after all!" to her lifemate. She then gave Lionheart another squeeze before moving to grab her belt and heading out. Lionheart rolled his eyes, but accepted the half-hug and followed her out of the den.

He took a different path then the huntress, following the trail toward the wolf dens. He turned to search among the wolves prowling through the holt, checking to see if the wolf-talker was walking among his four-legged family. So far Lionheart hadn't caught sight or scent of the hunter.

_**Halfkin?**_ he sent, almost tentatively. _**You there?**_

Silence stretched until he feared no answer would come. The tribe was already stirring for the night. He passed a few of the hunters gathered in talk, getting a spare greeting, and crossed paths with one of the un-bonded wolves. Then a sending, more emotion then word, came as a wolfish-elf mind gave a questioning,** _?_**

Lionheart's mind raced as he tried to figure out something else to say that would get a better response. _**You all right? People are a bit, uh...concerned.**_

_**Come visit then. If you are like your parents, you won't be happy until you do.**_ And there was some amusement in the sending as a mental picture of a tree close to the wolf dens appeared. Surprised at the invitation, Lionheart looked around once or twice before shaking his head and heading over to the tree from the sending.

_**I keep getting comments that I'm more like my parents every day**,_ Lionheart sent as he approached, looking around for Halfkin.

_**Which ones?**_ the sending asked as something lightly fell on Lionheart. A wood shaving fluttered to the ground when he shook his head. Lionheart grinned, and looked up, shading his eyes as he scanned the branches.

_**If I'm quiet, I'm like Surefire; if I do something smart, Dirk claims I've learned from her.**_ Lionheart gave a short laugh. _**Did they ever compare you with your parents?**_ he asked suddenly. During the brief pause a tiny movement at the highest part of the tree caught his eyes.

_**Yes.**_

Lionheart focused on the movement and put his hands to the tree bark. _**Are you like them now?**_ he asked, confusion touching his words. _**Did you grow up to be a blending of them or did you take your own path?**_

A puzzled undertone mingled in the sending, _**I am me always. Come up so I can see what is on your thoughts.**_

Lionheart pondered Halfkin's statement as he pulled himself up into the tree limbs, climbing higher toward the movement he had spotted earlier.

_**And I'm always me, but I don't know what I will be...or like whom.**_ He looked up, catching sight of Halfkin and slowing his climb. Halfkin was watching from his almost relaxed position, his hands still slowly kept moving his knife upon something. One leg was curled around a small branch to steady his otherwise sprawled posture. And another wood shaving drifted down.

"Like whom? I don't understand," his voice gently growled.

"Well," Lionheart switched to speaking as soon as Halfkin did, settling in with his back against the main trunk and tucking up one knee to lean on. "Do you think you're limited to what and who your parents were? I-I just don't understand all this. I just - I feel like they expect me to be just like Clearheart and Surefire, with a streak of Dirk thrown in for good measure."

He sighed, looking at the distant ground. "Did it help at all to choose a new name? Do they see you as your own personality then?"

Halfkin let his knife still, the other hand relaxed against his leg to reveal a wolf like carving, as he shifted slightly to look surprised at the younger elf. "A new name means a new elf. I have always been Halfkin."

"Always?" asked Lionheart, just as surprised.

The older hunter grinned a wolfish flash of canines as he curled his legs in and turned to let them dangle from his perch. "No need to change my name. I am me, half-kin of tribe and pack." A hand pointed to his chest as he continued with, "What name would I have taken when I am still me?"

Lionheart crinkled his nose at that one, trying to understand the throwback's cryptic speech. "I don't know," he admitted. "But it seemed like almost everyone dropped their cub name for a new one." He shrugged. "They're still the same person..."

A subtle shrug echoed from Halfkin. "Who was Survivor?"

"Wolfstrider," Lionheart replied almost immediately. He paused, feeling he wasn't understanding something deeper here. Looking at the older hunter he was suddenly sure of it. Halfkin bit his lower lip briefly. Something flickered in his amber eyes as though pondering something before he pushed off his branch to join Lionheart. "Does this truly bother you, Heart-of-a-lion?"

Lionheart shifted, and shrugged again. "I don't know," he repeated. "I just wish..." He sighed and dropped that sentence. "I don't know what's bothering me. Things just don't seem right. I thought things were supposed to make more sense when you got older."

Halfkin gave a smile that clearly showed the older elf's amusement at that statement. In fact, his nose briefly wrinkled as his eyes locked on Lionheart. Something again crossed his eyes as he asked, "Does this truly bother you?"

Lionheart searched for a definitive answer. "No, there are much worse things then being compared to my parents." He smiled. "Just don't tell them that, it'd get to their heads. I want to make my own mark someday, though."

An understanding nod, eyes shifted away to the side in thought as Halfkin absent-mindly used the back of a hand to rub against Lionheart's leg. It wasn't hard to see the comforting gesture of one lost in thought.

Lionheart joined Halfkin in thought for a while, just listening to the forest. The restless youngster couldn't take much more sitting still though, and turned to Halfkin again.

**Halfkin? Why did Wolfstrider move out of the wolf dens?**

"Wolfstrider lives in a tree den," was the unplanned reply as the hunter remained deep in thought. A moment later Halfkin drew back to the present to look at Lionheart. "He has always lived in his tree den."

There was a small sigh as he saw only confusion in the younger elf's eyes. So Halfkin settled himself, looking at the carving in his hands as though it helped focus his words. "Wolfstrider lived with the tribe and his mates. She was killed. Wolfstrider died too, and then Survivor came to the wolf dens with me."

"But Survivor _is_ Wolfstrider!" Lionheart pointed out the obvious. " In a way," he added in as he saw Halfkin's thoughtfulness. "Do you miss Survivor?" Lionheart asked softly.

"Yes." A long pause. "I am glad Wolfstrider is back. He is healing in the heart. Survivor...he was also..." The words seemed to fail the wolf throwback while fingers rubbed the wolf carving he held.

Lionheart leaned in closer. "Was also?" he repeated, quietly urging Halfkin to continue.

Halfkin shrugged with a somewhat sheepish grin.

"It is hard to explain. It was why he was named Survivor. Now he is healing and with another name." The subtle tint in Halfkin's amber eyes shifted slightly again and Lionheart paused to watch the throwback's eyes. It surprised him how much Halfkin could remind him of Beechnut; a world of subtle emotions in a single glance but none of them easy to read.

"It's hard to understand, too." Lionheart paused, wondering if he had any right to continue. "Will you be all right without him?" he asked softly. He could barely remember a time when they hadn't shared the wolf dens. The older hunter shot Lionheart an amused, barked laughter was he looked at him.

"I am not going to wander off soon. Wolfstrider never slept with us," he said with his hand bringing the wolf carving higher to see, "and it is good to see him again." A knowing look, a little lighter then the strange inward thoughtfulness of before, continued to watch Lionheart.

"But we were talking of your name."

Lionheart gave a short, surprised laugh. "Yes, I suppose we were." It seemed that Halfkin had shared all he wanted to share about his relationship with Wolfstrider, or Survivor, as it was. It was strange to hear a name so strongly attached to an elf that to change it was almost dying and being reborn. Lionheart leaned his head back against the tree, watching the wolf statue that Halfkin held.

"I'm still Lionheart," the youth announced finally. "I think I see now that nothing's happened to change that." He gave a smile. No, he didn't want to build completely new relationships, or be seen as someone he wasn't before. So his name could stay as it had always been, as everyone had always known him.

Halfkin said nothing, but the canine flashing grin spoke loudly of approval.

"I wonder how you don't see Dirk in you?"

Lionheart raised an eyebrow, completely unconsciously. "Do you see her in me?" he asked. The grin turned to another bark of laughter as Halfkin gestured him closer. "Do you want to know what I see?"

With a little bit of hesitation, Lionheart leaned in, curiousity in his gaze. "What do you see, wolf-talker?"

Strangely Halfkin inhaled as if taking a scent before a soft sending 'touched' Lionheart's mind in question. He waited for his consent before a memory emerged to the younger hunter. Lionheart nodded, and closed his eyes to better open his mind to receive the image.

_There was Dirk, a more recent memory, play-fighting words with her 'silent' lifemate. Apparently they were arguing about a mated pair's actions. He didn't hear any hints as to who they were, but it was clearly in fun. The subtle dominance struggle between the two was as much play as respectful._

_Their eldest cub, Lionheart, was working on something nearby with his little brother. The small he-cub was crawling (his mother's dirk in hand) as the young, blonde barterer spared moments to gently 'push' the cub into giggling. He shared the same quiet amusement as his father, who was mirroring the look at his lifemate just then, until the he-cub pulled at something._

_He couldn't see from his angle, but Lionheart gave an 'I-suffer-but-it-is-funny' far more like Dirk then anyone else. In fact, a quick glance showed Dirk wore the same smirk toward her mate now. Blue-green eyes were giving his brother the same look that Dirk's blue-green eyes were giving Surefire: like watching siblings copying each other, even if they didn't share blood. Lionheart muttered to the he-cub and turned enough for him to better see what the two were doing._

Lionheart's face slowly pulled into a smile. It was strange, seeing himself through another's eyes. "You're right," he mused, running a hand through his hair sheepishly. "I guess I've learned more then just knife throwing; and I don't know if that's a good thing or not." He laughed, putting a hand on Halfkin's arm. "Just promise me you'll stop me if I ever try to drag someone around by the ears."

"Yes," Halfkin said in mirrored amusement. "Keep your father's control for the tribe's sake."

Lionheart nodded and smiled.

"Not many elves have both a little brother and an older sister," Halfkin noted with a look to pay attention. "Just don't tell Dirk or she'll think trolls have hit your head."

Lionheart burst into laughter again. "Older sister," he repeated around the laughter, never having thought of Dirk like that before.

"I think I'd sooner let the troll take a swing at me then mention that to her; she gets more respect then that. Although," Lionheart mused, "maybe this little brother could fill the bed furs with pond leapers and see what happens..." He grinned.

Halfkin's look clearly stated that Lionheart might be visiting the healer, but Dirk's expression might be worth it. Lionheart, on the other hand, shifted around and looked uncomfortable, staying silent for longer then usual as he coughed up the courage to ask a tougher question. He looked like he had sat on a pinecone.

"Halfkin?" he asked at last. There was some desperate curiousity as well as embarrassment in his voice. He gave up and asked the question flat out. "Were you and Survivor lovemates?"

It was interesting to see the elder hunter, tanned and steady on his tree perch, suddenly go red as he nearly fell backwards. The wood carving and knife tumbled from his hands when he reached to steady himself. Wide amber eyes shouted for a reason to such a thought. One word held stunned surprise as he muttered, "Lovemates?"

Lionheart blushed in answer, his ear tips flaming red. "Sorry; didn't mean to offend you like that," he mumbled, "but the tribe talks and...I'd just like to know."

Halfkin's head tilted downward so that uneven bangs hid his eyes. A short time later his shoulders started shaking. A rumbling sound emerged and ear tips burned bright red. It took a long moment to see the laughter in the wolf-talker. In fact, it amazed Lionheart to see a tear trail to drop off the flushed face. Lionheart managed a shaky look of relief when he realized that Halfkin wasn't angry. But the tear surprised him.

"Halfkin, are you all right?" he asked cautiously. He ended up asking a few times before Halfkin gave a choked answer.

"Good, good." Head rose up to meet his gaze again, "Where did this come from?"

Lionheart gave a forced smile and shrugged a bit. "Around the den. I think Dirk's worried you've lost more then a friend but Surefire won't accept that. They go on and on with no actual answer."

"Sounds like them," he agreed.

Though he felt like a little pest again, Lionheart had to ask. "I'd just love to know the truth," he hinted again.

"All right, all right. No need to nose my jaw," Halfkin said with a clearer laugh. For a moment he leaned over to look below, perhaps for his wolf carving and knife, before settling down to brace a leg around a smaller branch.

"No, we are not lovemates. Survivor and I denned with the wolves and each other."

"Oh." Lionheart let out a little chuckle of his own. "Sorry to embarrass you," he grinned.

Halfkin echoed the grin as a hand came up to brush his tattered ear. "Very surprising, yes." He rubbed the red tips with a kind rueful curiousity.

A sudden pause in the action was copied as amber eyes look inward a moment. Then he once more turned attention to Lionheart with a gaze that held inspiration. "You wanted to know the difference in names? I can show you. When the daystar peeks up come to the wolf dens."

And then Halfkin pushed off to scramble down the tree and quick trotting toward the Elder Tree.

Lionheart watched Halfkin run off for a bemused moment, and then climbed down as well. He paused to pick up the hunter's carving knife and sculpture from the wood-littered ground. Lionheart shook his head and ran off after Halfkin, trying to find out where the Hunt blooded elf was going.


End file.
